


Una voce

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ortho was dead BUT, a lot of headcanons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Non aveva né occhi né orecchie, eppure percepiva d’esistere, in un luogo e in una forma che gli erano sconosciuti.
Relationships: Idia Shroud & Ortho Shroud
Kudos: 2





	Una voce

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo nasce da mie speculazioni sul pg di Idia e sul rapporto con suo fratello Ortho, nonché diverse cose che sono state dette da loro. Mi sono fatta questa precisa idea, ma per ora rimane solo e soltanto un mio headcanon sia chiaro poiuhygtfghj  
> Buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Non aveva né occhi né orecchie, eppure percepiva d’esistere, in un luogo e in una forma che gli erano sconosciuti.  
Il suo primo istinto fu di muoversi, per tastare ciò che aveva attorno e avere un’idea più precisa – scoprì di non possedere più neanche le braccia e le dita, neanche le gambe e i piedi. In completa solitudine, in quel vuoto che pareva una notte troppo profonda.  
Comprese però di non avere paura, non più ormai. Ricordava a malapena quello che aveva appena passato, il dolore che aveva provato per una lunga malattia che lo aveva costretto a letto per tanti, tantissimi giorni. Niente di quell’agonia e di quella pena gli era rimasto: molto più leggero, sembrava galleggiare senza il minimo peso. Si sentì parte di quel tutto e fu davvero la pace.  
Sentì anche una voce molto ben nota al suo animo, strascichi di un passato che tornava a prenderlo.  
Poté decidere se rimanere in quel luogo oppure seguire il richiamo lontano. Considerò il buio avvolgente e il silenzio assoluto, il tempo che non veniva scandito in secondi e ore ma sono nell’infinita eternità, dacché come non c’era inizio non c’era neanche la fine.  
Sentì, però, di nuovo quella voce – e questa volta fu appena più chiara e vicina, tanto da distinguerne anche alcune parole. Chiamava un nome, forse il suo, così spesso e con toni così diversi. Forse, non era neanche la voce di quel momento, invece erano tutte le voci che lo avevano chiamato nei giorni passati e che si presentavano a lui sotto forma di un unico lamento così pieno di angoscia.  
Era tanto diverso da quel nulla in cui poteva identificarsi e perdersi per sempre, senza pensieri. Anche non essere più niente non aveva importanza ormai, perché tutto era perfetto.  
Tutto, tranne quella voce.  
Si lasciò prendere da mani di luce e fu riportato sul fondo compatto del nulla quasi con violenza: la passione umana che cambiava ogni cosa avesse attorno, influenzando il mondo con la propria sola presenza.  
Una fiamma blu si accese nel suo petto e lui ebbe di nuovo occhi e orecchie, con i quali vide e sentì suo fratello maggiore – perché era suo fratello maggiore quello che lo stava guardando con espressione affranta.  
Idia sbatté gli occhi più volte di fronte a lui, fermando un pianto appena accennato. Incredulo, passò la mano davanti al suo viso e lo vide reagire. Lo chiamò ancora, in modo incerto.  
-Ortho?  
Quindi, era tornato per lui.  
Il suo viso sorrise e lui parlò con una voce che non era mai stata sua.  
-Nii-san.  
Il fratello era illuminato da una strana luce troppo forte; quando provò ad alzare il viso, Ortho vide tutt’attorno a sé un’impalcatura che sosteneva il suo corpo, fatta di quattro bracci, mille fili e uno strano rumore di elettricità. Eppure, non era certo stata la tecnologia a metterlo dentro quel nuovo corpo.  
Quando provò a muovere anche le spalle, Idia si affrettò a liberarlo dei ganci di contenimento. Aprì le braccia e sciolse le cinghie, spense l’enorme macchina. Così, con la sola luce della stanza, Ortho poté vedere anche altri oggetti, un enorme computer a parete e dei controller alti quanto lui.  
Si mosse e alcuni parametri schizzarono in alto; si mosse ancora e altri parametri reagirono. Idia pensò che non lo gradisse molto e quindi spense tutto, per non farlo sentire a disagio.  
Era teso e si muoveva a scatti.  
Lui gli parlò quando gli volse le spalle, indaffarato a riordinare i mille attrezzi e i piccoli androidi che avevano lavorato sotto le sue direttive. La prima cosa che Ortho toccò con la sua nuova mano robotica fu la sua schiena.  
-Nii-san… grazie.  
Sapeva di essere morto e sapeva che Idia lo aveva resuscitato con la propria Magia Unica. Solo una volta, per sempre: non avrebbe mai più potuto ripetere il miracolo, e avrebbe quindi dovuto accettare la morte definitiva.  
Ma non davanti alla morte di suo fratello, quello gli era stato impossibile.  
Ortho sentì tutta la propria umanità riemergere, persino in quel corpo di ferro e altri metalli, quando Idia cominciò a singhiozzare e inabile a fare altro si accasciò a terra. Il piccolo robot lo lasciò girarsi con calma e abbracciarlo come più gli serviva, contento di poterlo fare di nuovo.  
Ricordò una cosa.  
-Mi eri mancato.  
Idia lo strinse di più.


End file.
